King Game
by Akane Ariyoshi
Summary: Mekakushi Dan bermain King Games. Ayano sebagai King —mungkin Queen— dan memberi order ke member lainnya. Fujo!AyanoMary. T for kissu scene.


King Games

Warning : BL, typos, cerita gaje. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu ketidaksengajaan tolong beritahu saya. Jika ada typo juga tolong kasih tau yaa newbie sih ww.

Disclaimer : KagePro and its charas belong to Jin Shizen no teki-P. But this fanfic is mine.

Rated : T+ sih sebenarnya ww

Pairings : SetoKano, slight ShinKono, HibiMomo bahkan KidoMary www /maafkandaku.

Sinopsis :

Mekakushi Dan bermain King Games. Ayano sebagai King —mungkin Queen— dan memberi order ke member lainnya. Fujo!AyanoMary. T for kissu scene. RnR?

Pagi yang cerah— atau lebih tepat disebut panas terik. Meskipun matahari belum diatas kepala, namun panasnya benar-benar menusuk. Namun panas ini tidak dipedulikan oleh gadis remaja berambut cokelat tua ini. Syal merah dikalungkan di lehernya, sepertinya ia tak merasa kepanasan. Ia berjalan ke markas organisasi rahasia yang dibentuknya, untuk mengunjungi adik-adik dan teman-temannya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya~" ia membuka pintu dan tersenyum ceria.

"Ah, pagi Ayano." Ucap pemuda berjersey merah yang pertama kali membalas sapaan gadis itu.

"Irasshai, Nee-chan~" balas pemuda blonde yang notabene adalah adiknya- meskipun tidak ada hubungan darah.

Ayano tersenyum sambil menatap keadaan sekeliling. Suasana lengang dan sepi, tidak ramai seperti biasa.

"Bosan. Tidak ada kegiatan,"

"Benar juga, ssu,"

"U-um, kalau begitu b-bagaimana jika kita bermain?"

Ayano duduk disamping Shintaro. "Game? Wah, ayo!"

Momo menatap teman-temannya. "Hee... Permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan?"

"Bagaimana jika King Game?" Ene menyahut dengan semangat.

"Ah, aku tau game itu! Ayo mainkan!"

"Kalau begitu, kau King-nya, Ayano." Shintaro menatap Ayano dari ujung matanya.

"Hibiya-kun, kau ikut? Konoha-san? Danchou-san?"

Ketiga member yang daritadi diam ini hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo, masing-masing pegang satu kertas!" Ayano memegang 9 kertas berisi nomor-nomor. Masing-masing memegang satu.

"Satu, dua, tiga... Yak!" Serentak, semua menarik kertas yang dipilih dan membukanya.

"Etto... Nomor 1 katakan 'kau orang yang cantik' kepada nomor 4, lalu nomor 4 berkata 'terima kasih'... Nomor 6 nyatakan cinta pada seseorang disini! Nomor 8 menembak nomor 5 dan nomor 5 harus menerimanya... Nomor 2 cium nomor 3 dan nomor 7 cium nomor 9!"

Ayano tersenyum inosen, sedangkan yang lain mulai doki-doki. Dan game ini diawali oleh suara sang leader.

"Ano, siapa nomor 4?" Tampaknya gadis tsundere ini mendapat nomor 1.

"K-kido-san..." Mary memanggil namanya pelan.

"Mary, kau sangat cantik." Ucap Kido tanpa ragu-ragu. "Untung aku mendapat nomor ini. Begitu sudah cukup, kan?"

"A-a, terima kasih Kido-san...!" Balas Mary.

"Ne, goshujin." Ene berbisik pada masternya. "Berikan ponselmu pada Konoha."

Shintaro kurang mengerti tapi ia menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Konoha yang masih mengunyah negima.

"Konohaaaaaaa suki dayooooo!" teriak Ene agar seisi ruangan bisa mendengarnya. Oh, ia mendapat nomor 6. "Be-begini?!"

Kano menahan tawa. "Pffft— wajahmu merah lho Ene-chan..."

Wajah sang cyber biru itu semakin memerah, ia bersembunyi dan tidak muncul lagi. Konoha yang tidak begitu mengerti mengembalikan ponsel sang hikki-neet.

Setelahnya, ruangan mendadak sepi. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai duluan, sampai sang idol yang memecahkan keheningan.

"A-ano...! Aku nomor 5, siapa nomor 8?"

"Obaa-san...?!"

Teriakan dari member paling muda disana membuat Momo menoleh. Lalu ia mengangguk, dan seketika wajah si shota itu memerah.

"A-aku nomor 8. S-suki dayo..." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat pelan dan kecil.

"A-a-a-a-a-aku t-terima!"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan, kecuali Konoha (karena ia masih makan).

"Pasangan baru ya~ Omedetou!" Goda sang Shuuya dan berakhir dengan benjol dikepalanya karena sang Kisaragi memukulnya.

Konoha sudah menyelesaikan ritual-makan-negima-nya. Pemuda android tinggi ini membuka kertasnya. "Sembilan..."

Shintaro berjengit. Ayano mengintip kertas yang dipegang pemuda disampingnya, lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menarik tangan sang gadis medusa, mengajaknya agak menjauh dari yang lain dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum sesuatu-yang-indah-akan-terjadi.

Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kakak Momo ini berdiri dengan wajah yang menunduk, mendekati Konoha dan menarik tangannya agar berdiri. Tangan kiri Shintaro menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Konoha, tangan kanannya diletakkan dibelakang kepala Konoha dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Konoha berkedip dua kali. "Shintaro-kun?"

"D-diam."

Dengan dorongan pelan dibelakang kepala sang pecinta negima, bibir mereka bertemu.

Wajah Shintaro sudah memerah namun mau bagaimana lagi, benar-benar kekanak-kanakan jika ia tidak sportif. Sedangkan Konoha yang tidak mengerti— alias masih polos, hanya memejamkan matanya. Shintaro mulai berani, ia menjilat bibir Konoha dan terkecap rasa negima. Lidahnya menerobos pertahanan Konoha dengan mudah, mengabsen gigi-gigi rapi pemuda yang ia dominasi. Mengajak lidahnya bermain, mencampur saliva mereka. Konoha tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia hanya mengikuti permainan pemuda didepannya.

"Mmh..." Tangan kanan Konoha meremas jersey merah Shintaro erat-erat, ia sudah kehabisan napas. Shintaro yang mengerti pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Suara fangirling-an Ayano dan Mary terdengar jelas. Hibiya dan Momo menatap mereka dengan pandangan apa-apaan-mereka-itu.

Wajah Shintaro merah seperti tomat. "S-s-sudah kan?!" Ia kembali duduk di sofa, diikuti Konoha.

Biasanya sang pemuda bermata kucing itu akan menggodanya, tapi kenapa ia diam saja?

"Berarti sekarang tinggal..." Pandangan Ayano terhenti padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh iya.

Dan member yang tersisa hanyalah...

"Uwaaa!" Kaget tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik dan memaksanya berdiri. Kano meringis ketika ia didorong hingga punggungnya menghantam tembok. Sedangkan didepannya ada saudara laki-lakinya, menghimpitnya— membuatnya tidak bisa melarikan diri, bahkan bergerak pun susah.

Seto menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang Shuuya. "Kau nomor 3 ya kan, Kano?"

Menyadari maksud dari pertanyaan itu, semburat merah muncul di wajah Kano. Wajah Seto sangat dekat dengannya, apalagi sekarang dagunya ditarik dengan tangan kanan sang Kousuke membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Seto menautkan jari-jari tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan Kano. Wajah Seto semakin dekat, hidung mereka bersentuhan, bahkan Kano dapat merasakan nafas Seto menyapu wajahnya.

"T-tunggu dulu, Se- mmph...!" Perkataannya terputus ketika bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir pemuda didepannya.

Seto memiringkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Namun Kano merapatkan bibirnya sehingga Seto tidak bisa menerobos masuk. Ia pun menjilat dan menggigit lembut bibir kucing kecil dalam rengkuhannya.

"Nnh... Ha-a...mmph!" Pertahanan yang cukup lemah—karena ia belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya—sehingga Seto berhasil dengan mudah. Lidah Seto segera menerobos masuk. Kedua tangan sang pendominasi dilingkarkan ke pinggang Kano. Sedangkan yang didominasi hanya bisa meremas hoodie hijau Seto. Suara hisapan dan rintihan Kano memenuhi ruangan, Kano sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Badannya sudah lemas dan ia pasrah pada Seto.

"Mnnnhh!" Sepertinya kucing kecil ini sudah kehabisan nafas, ia mendorong dada bidang sang Kousuke semampunya, agar ia memberinya waktu untuk bernafas. Dan Seto mengabulkannya.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Benang saliva terbentuk ketika Seto melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kano langsung menghirup udara, namun sebelum ia menetralkan nafasnya, Seto memulai aksinya lagi.

Mungkin ini sosok Seto Kousuke ketika melihat seorang uke dengan wajah menggoda.

"Hah... Ha—ah, Se-seto... H-hentikan...!" Kano berusaha menahan desahannya ketika Seto mulai menjilat dan sesekali menggigit lehernya. Ia beralih ke telinga sang Shuuya.

"Panggil nama kecilku," ia berbisik di telinga Kano, "Shuuya."

"Hnn... K-kou...suke... Ha— ngh..." Kano berjengit saat Seto menggigit cuping telinganya lembut, lalu ia turun dan beralih ke leher Kano. Setelah berhasil melepas hoodie Kano, Seto menyingkap kaus yang menutupi bahunya melakukan hal yang sama hingga meninggalkan tanda-tanda merah.

"...Bukankah Seto-ojii-san sudah kelewatan?" Celetuk Hibiya, disambut anggukan Momo. "Tidakkah seharusnya onii-chan menghentikannya?"

Ucapan mereka menyadarkan Shintaro. "Konoha, bantu aku," kelihatannya hikki-neet ini sudah tidak malu-malu lagi pada Konoha, ya.

Konoha hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan.

Mereka berdua menarik sang Kousuke mundur dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke sofa. Sedangkan Kano yang sudah terbebas, sontak ia langsung jatuh terduduk dan berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Kenapa kau menghentikannya, Shintaro-kun~" pemuda Kisaragi itu menoleh ke asal suara, dan ia hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Ayano dan Mary— disertai beberapa lembar tissue yang separuhnya berwarna merah. Kido daritadi memasang earphone-nya dan duduk agak jauh dari mereka sekarang.

"Kalau tidak, maka ia akan melakukan hal 'itu' kepada Kano. Kita punya anak dibawah umur disini," ia melirik kepada bocah shota yang memberinya pandangan jangan-anggap-aku-remeh-kakek-tua.

Seto bangkit, dan duduk. "Uh, gomen ssu. Shintaro-san, apa arti dari perkataanmu barusan itu— berarti aku boleh 'melakukannya' kan? Tapi tidak disini,"

Shintaro berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Yah, bisa dibilang begitulah maksudku."

Tanpa ia sadari anggukannya itu membawa bencana bagi sang Shuuya.

Wajah Seto mendadak cerah. Ia mendekati Kano yang sudah menetralkan nafasnya dan sedang memakai hoodie hitamnya yang tadi dilepas, dan menggendongnya bridal style menuju kamar.

"H-hei! T-turunkan aku...!"

"Lanjutkan di kamar yuk, Shuuya."

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk!"

Teriakan Kano pun tidak terdengar lagi setelah dengan pintu kamar yang ditutup. Shintaro, Hibiya dan Momo menghela nafas melihat mereka.

Konoha menarik-narik ujung lengan jersey Shintaro, bermaksud memanggilnya. Ketika yang dipanggil menoleh, Konoha meluncurkan pertanyaannya.

"Shintaro-kun, apa maksudmu dengan 'melakukan hal aneh'? Apa itu menyenangkan? Kita lakukan ju-"

Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi sang pecinta soda. "TIDAK." Ucap Shintaro jelas dan singkat. Konoha berkedip dan menatap inosen Shintaro.

"Memangnya kenapa, Shintaro-kun?" Oh serius, Shintaro tidak tahan sekarang. Wajah Konoha benar-benar imut di matanya.

"Argh, baiklah! Kita lakukan 'hal itu'! Tapi ini semua karena kau yang meminta, jadi jangan salahkan aku," dengan anggukan dari Konoha, Shintaro menyeret tangan pemuda android itu ke kamar disebelah kamar SetoKano.

"Astaga, para kakek-kakek tua itu-"

"Haaah~ Bahagianya hari ini~"

"Ayano-chan hebat sekali memberikan ordernya~"

Momo sweatdrop. "Mary-chan, Ayano-chan, setelah ini dibersihkan tissue-nya..."

The End(?)

A/N : AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA AHAHAHAHAHAHA- omfg gemetar saya ngetiknya. FF PERTAMA AJA BL APALAGI SELANJUTNYA? LEMON? TABOK SAYA TABOK- /dilemparkalengsodashin/

Apalagi scene kissu-nya- bikin desahnya itu asdfghjkl gimana gitu(?) Aaaa ga sanggup deh. Btw ini author baru /yaiya/ panggil Akane wae sip /ha/ mohon bimbingannya mendalami dunia yaoi kagepro /sujud/

Endingnya rada aneh, nggantung atau gimana? Bingung mikir endingnya www. Saya ga sanggup baca ulang, jadi tolong kasih tau kalau ada typo, gaje, atau semacamnya. Review ya, flame juga boleh silakan asal membangun /ngek.

Oh, ada yang mau sekuel? Ntar saya bikin /HA/ tapi sekuelnya bakalan jadi rated M... /HEH.

Yowes segitu dulu~ /lambai-lambai gaje/


End file.
